


Scars on my soul

by Stormynightmare26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormynightmare26/pseuds/Stormynightmare26
Summary: Janus works at a coffee shopLogan is new in townThings get gay when their paths cross
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Scars on my soul

**Author's Note:**

> TW implied character death

Logan Alexander hated his life. He hated the cruel twists of fate that had led him here, to the pit that was his uncle’s house. He hated the singular black duffel bag his entire life was packed into. He hated the blankness of the cramped bedroom his uncle had provided for him and he hated the blankness of the walls. He hated the deafening sound of the tv downstairs playing some inane football game and he hated his uncles screamed comments through mouthfuls of food. 

But no matter how much he lamented his new life, he was stuck. 

With a sigh, he began to unpack his bag and attempt to make the room seem somewhat like home. He placed the microscope his brother got him on a desk and began to load his clothes into drawers. He placed his blanket with all of the constellations labeled on the bed and his computer on the desk. He stuck his hand into the depths of his bag and felt his fingers brush against something soft. He pulled it out to find a small stuffed beagle with a ribbon around its neck and a note tied on. He opened the note to see, written in his mother’s curvy handwriting:

Logan- I love you more than all the stars and I hope you go on to do great things. Happy 16th birthday. Love, mom

As he read it, he felt a sob rise in his throat. He felt his thoughts spiraling towards bittersweet memories of her. He sunk down on the bed, heart pounding as he remembered all of the nice days he had had with her before. Before he showed up. Before the accident. Before he was whisked away and flown halfway across the country to live with a man he had met twice. Before everything. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pounding at the door followed by the creak of the hinges and his uncle’s midwestern drawl. “Get up and stop cryin’ kid. We’re going shopping and I’m not gonna have you out with me looking like a mess.”

Logan nodded and wiped his eyes. He set the dog down on the bed, grabbed his glasses, and followed his uncle to the garage. 

~~~~

Logan’s uncle pulled into the Target parking lot and hopped out of the car. 

He handed him two $20 bills and with a slam of the door said “Alright kid, I’ve gotta go hit up the pretty girls in the pharmacy. You go get yourself some stuff for school and for the love of god try to hold it together.”

Logan nodded and followed him into the store, splitting off from him at the stationary section. He felt a wave of calm wash over him as he looked over the selection of pens and notebooks. He ran his fingers along the organized folders and the stacked binders and felt at home for the first time in so long. He could have breathed in the scent of paper and disinfectant for eternity. He suddenly remembered the purpose of his visit and began to load up his basket with a variety of notebooks, planners, folders, and multicolored pens. He wandered over to the self-checkout and paid for his items. After paying, he had around $4 remaining, which he tucked into his wallet discretely before walking to the pharmacy to find his uncle.

~~~~

The next morning, Logan woke to an alarm blaring entirely too close to his head. He groaned and slapped at his phone until it stopped beeping. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his glasses. He got dressed and headed down the stairs to get himself breakfast. As he drove to school, part of him hoped that he would get in an accident and not have to go to class. But, of course, he made it to school fine and walked towards the main office, dreading the day. 

Things started out fine. His counselor was nice and there were no major issues with his schedule. His classes were small and his teachers were nice. Things went downhill during third period. He had AP English and the teacher did not take well to his presence. He was seated in a chair at the end of a table with a kid who carried some sort of instrument case that took up entirely too much space, someone with headphones in who seemed to constantly glare at him, a bubbly boy with an exhausting amount of energy, and a tall person with neon yellow hair and a white scar down the side of his face. They went around the table and introduced themselves. The guy with the instrument was Roman Porter. The one with headphones was Virgil Ross. The energetic one was Patton West and the tall one was Janus King. After introductions ended, Roman and Virgil continued to tune Logan out. Patton seemed to be infatuated with him and pestered him with questions about where he had come from and why he was here. As Patton assaulted him with questions, he felt a wave of panic rising in his chest. He jumped out of his chair, grabbed the bathroom pass, and darted out of the classroom, sinking down against a bank of lockers and trying to control his breathing. 

Logan sat there for what felt like hours, although the clock said it had been mere minutes. He suddenly heard footsteps and a voice coming from above him. 

“You ok there, Logan?”

He looked up to see someone standing above him. It was Janus. 

“You ok?” Janus asked again, concern dripping from his voice. 

“Oh. Uh. Yeah, I’m fine.” Logan replied shakily. 

He felt Janus sink down next to him. “You sure? You look bad.”

Logan nodded. “I said I’m fine. I just got a little overwhelmed.” 

“If you say so.” Janus seemed skeptical. “Anyways, I’m Janus. They/them. We met earlier.”

“Logan. He/him I think. And I really am fine.” 

“Well if you’re fine, then we should head back in. The others are waiting.” Janus offered a hand for Logan to pull himself up. “Oh, and if Patton gets on you again like that let me know and I’ll set him straight.”

~~~~

The rest of the day went fine. Logan received a substantial amount of homework, which was to be expected with his 5 AP classes. As he drove home, he attempted to plan out his night of work. When he reached home, he tossed the keys on the counter, waved to his uncle on the couch who was somehow still watching football, and headed upstairs to get some work done. As he worked, a near-constant cacophony of football commentary came through his floor. A shout rang through the house. One team had scored and his uncle was not thrilled. Quickly, Logan realized that he would not be able to get anything done with the game going. With a sigh, he walked downstairs, grabbed the car keys, and left intending to find some sort of library or coffee shop. About a mile from his uncle’s house, there was a small coffee shop with a patio by a garden and many windows and open tables. He pulled into the parking lot, grabbed his bag, and walked in. 

At the counter stood Janus. Their hair was tucked under a hat and they were wearing a brown apron over a plain t-shirt. Logan stopped in his tracks. His heart fluttered and he considered walking back out. Before he could, Janus looked up and they made eye contact. Janus grinned and waved him up to the counter. 

“Uh hi” Logan mumbled, wishing he had just suffered at home. 

“Hey there Logan, what can I get for you today?” Janus replied. 

Logan glanced over the menu. “Uh can I please get an iced coffee with coconut milk.”

“That’ll be $3.56. And is that for here or to go?”

“Uh, for here please”

Logan paid for his coffee and stepped away from the counter as Janus made his drink. When it was ready, he grabbed his cup and went to sit down, not noticing the number written on the side.


End file.
